Hekate Jones
Main Character Full Name: Hekate Jones Nickname(s): none yet Gender: Female Age: Physically appears to be mid-late 20’s Faction: Vista Caretaker Physical Appearance: Petite, athletic figure; long, black hair; fair, porcelain skin; and solid-white eyes. Has a small tattoo on her forehead and a piercing in the bridge of her nose. (In game has a tattoo on her right arm, but I try to pretend it’s not there as I wish I’d never chosen it.) Has wrapped her clone collar with a layer of ribbon and lace to try and disguise it. Special Abilities or Skills: She is just coming into her latent mutant powers, have yet to see how they fully manifest as it’s all still in active discovery RP. She’s a moderately skilled pistoleer, though she tends to bury as many bullets into the dirt as she does her target. Can often bargain a better deal at a vendor than is usually gotten. Personality (disposition, interests, quirks, behaviour, etc.): Hekate is very much of a glass-half-full kind of person, or at least she keeps trying to find the best in everything to keep from letting the world around her get her down. She is always ready with a smile or a kind word, usually genuine rather than simply polite. She’s very passionate when she puts her heart and mind behind something, such as being a Vista caretaker. She is very afraid of dying and the cloning system messing up, so she never admits to strangers that she is a clone in hopes of being treated with the specialness of a lifer. Biography (Brief version of her in-game history. Full backstory held for IC discovery.) Hekate is a clone, though she will never confess to being a clone to a stranger, who suddenly found herself lost and alone in Depot 66 several months ago, jarringly separated from all she had once known. She was in a completely different time and place, without an answer as to how or why she was there, or even a single person to turn to for support. After a brief period of mourning for all that she had lost, she realized she still had to go on with her life, such that it now was. And she could either continue to wallow in misery or make the most of this new, second life she’d been given. With time and a lot of stops to find work and a hot meal along the way, she finally managed to return to the comfort and familiarity of a life among the Vista. Thorne’s Bluff wasn’t home, but she could throw herself back into the passion they all shared and find a little peace there again. Upon the recommendation of an acquaintance, she spent the last couple of months riding with the Invicta Motorcycle Club. It wasn’t optimal, but she had complete freedom to do as she chose, a clan tag to protect her, and a radio full of chatter. Eventually on a foray into New Flagstaff to meet some of her fellow members in person, she also met a Tech there who pleasantly surprised her with his vision of Green Tech. And a conversation turned into a date, which turned into much more. But while one part of her life was blossoming, another wasn’t nearly so happy. She never truly fit in with the older, rough biker crowd, and she found herself omitted by the newer clique that was quickly taking over. It took little convincing for Zach to talk her into leaving the bikers behind to seek a chance at something new in Hope Springs. Category:Player Character